The goal of the Five Country Internet Access Project is to provide TB specialists, medical faculty, and medical students in the Central Asia Republics (CAR) - Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan - with access to up-to-date medical information and resources, particularly those relating to Tuberculosis diagnosis and treatment that are readily available on the Internet. The specific objects of the projects are to: 1) Purchase equipment and service for connectivity for 6 library/learning centers; 2) Train 25 project personnel and 4500 users for the Internet; 3) Provide extended Internet access to over 10,000 medical professionals; 4) Establish a Tuberculosis materials database in each country through downloading, cataloging and initiating distribution of lists of materials available from library/learning centers in each country via e-mail; (5) Provide an Internet search center for materials on Tuberculosis for TB specialists, primary health care professionals, nurses and others located in 30 remote e-mail- connected TB pilot sites of countries of the CAR through submission of requests to the central library/learning center. The World Health Organization has identified the lack of training and updated knowledge of TB among Primary Health Care staff as one of several constraints hampering TB control in the Central Asia Republics. This Internet Access Project will build upon current TB diagnosis and treatment efforts currently being implemented by Project HOPE, the requesting organization, and strengthen capacity by improving exchange of information. The project will be initiated at the request and collaboration of the host countries and is consistent with Project HOPE's vision and programming in the region. The projected plan for getting Internet access for the five TB institutes will begin with a consultant Internet specialist working with local Internet specialists and providing training of trainers specific to e-mail, the tuberculosis websites and provide the teaching methodologies to be Used in training at the TB institute sites. The consultant will assist with the preparation of an Internet Procedure Manual that outlines the use of Internet in a step-by-step format. Following the Training of Trainers (TOT), a two-page pamphlet in the local language will be written and printed by the local Internet specialist and may be given to each professional coming to the library/learning center to orient them how to use the Internet. The libraries/learning centers will be assisted by the Project HOPE office staff in each country to organize the connection of the phone line and modems and provide the training schedule for the staff. The local Internet specialist will go to each country to train the staff in the library learning center using the local language. Additionally, each site will be provided 750 pamphlets outlining procedure to use with medical staff requesting access to the Internet. Each library/learning center will keep a database of medical personnel accessing the Internet and report these statistics to the local HOPE office quarterly.